Poznaj Kirklandów
by 0Phani0
Summary: Po interesującym telefonie, który przerwał spotkanie szczytu G8, Alfred jedzie do domu Arthura, nie dowierzając Anglii, że jego rodzeństwo jest tak okropne. I tak spotyka całą rodzinę Kirklandów... Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, bez pairingu.


Autor: Tehri  
>Oryginał: http(:)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s(/)5850317/1(/)Meet_The_Kirklands  
>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest<br>Występują: Anglia, Walia, Szkocja, Irlandia, Irlandia Północna, Ameryka, Francja.

Za betę ponownie dziękuję **AmateratzuChan2** :D Ale wszelkie błędy są i tak moją winą.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poznaj Kirklandów<strong>_

Spotkania nie przerwały zwyczajne walki i krzyki. Przerwała je za to komórka – dosyć głośno grająca melodię _Rule Britannia_ – przez co większość kłótni ucichła, kiedy Arthur chwycił swój telefon i szybko wyszedł z pokoju. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, wszyscy członkowie szczytu G8 podeszli bliżej, żeby usłyszeć choć trochę rozmowy.

- Jak to nie wiesz, co robić? – Arthur brzmiał raczej na zmartwionego. – Jak to? Seamus też tam jest? Co do jasnej… Merfyn. _Merfyn_! Nie rozumiem żadnego pieprzonego słowa… Co to był za trzask, do diabła? Dobrze, nie obchodzi mnie, _jak_ to zrobisz, po prostu _pozbądź się ich z tego pokoju_!

Krzyk, który najwidoczniej pochodził z komórki, słychać było nawet przez drzwi. Arthur przeklął głośno.

- Nic nie mów. Angus wziął ze sobą swój topór? Och, więc to– Och, w porządku. Tylko… Czekaj, złamali _co_? – jęknął. – Merfyn, na piętrze w starej sypialni. Łuk i kołczan ze strzałami dalej powinny tam być. Weź to. Wrócę najszybciej, jak mogę, więc to wyjmij– Tak, właśnie to. Skrzynia w moim pokoju, tak. Zawinięte w szary materiał… Dobrze, dziękuję. Tak, pospieszę się. Uważaj na siebie, tak? Nie, po prostu nie chcę, żeby odrąbali ci głowę, i postaraj się, żeby się nie obudzili– Ach, dobra. Jasne, na razie.

Inne narody odsunęły się od drzwi tuż przed tym, jak te się otworzyły. Arthur wyglądał na zaskakująco zmęczonego, nie wspominając już o tym, że był zdenerwowany.

- Muszę wracać do domu – powiedział. – Nagła sytuacja rodzinna i Walia potrzebuje trochę pomocy.

Zanim ktokolwiek miał szansę zaprotestować, Anglik wybiegł, zostawiając siedem zdziwionych narodów.

- Brzmiało na interesującą sytuację – mruknął Francis z chytrym uśmieszkiem. – Współczułbym mu, gdyby się tak nie cieszył, że nie muszę tam jechać…

- Co to do cholery było? – Ameryka patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na drzwi i spojrzał na Francuza. – Francjo? Co to było?

Francis zachichotał cicho i poklepał ramię młodszego narodu przed powrotem na swoje miejsce. Oczywiście, że widział, co się dzieje.

- Wszyscy wiecie, że _Angleterre_ ma rodzeństwo – wyjaśnił. - _L'Ecosse_, _le Pays des Galles_ i _l'Irlande_ to jego bracia. – Westchnął na zmieszane spojrzenia u wszystkich oprócz Kanady. – Szkocja, Walia i Irlandia. Wszyscy znacie Irlandię. – Powolne kiwnięcie. – Czasami odwiedzają swojego młodszego braciszka. Zwykle tylko Walia, ale co jakiś czas pozostali tez decydują się pokazać – uśmiechnął się. – I dla naszego drogiego _Angleterre_ może być to trochę trudne, skoro to naprawdę bydlaki. Walia jest dosyć cichym brutalem i jego charakterek nie pokazuje się tak często, ale jeśli Szkocja i Irlandia zaczną się o coś kłócić, walka jest nieunikniona.

Popatrzyli po sobie. Każdy wiedział, że Anglia miał spory temperament i denerwowanie go było naprawdę złym pomysłem. Wiedzieli, że niektóre starsze narody mogły mgliście pamiętać, że był okropnie niebezpieczny, jeśli dostał w swoje ręce miecz albo topór albo jakąś inną ostrą broń, i że należało trzymać się wtedy od niego z daleka.

- Krótko mówiąc, wrócił do domu, bo jest tam jego rodzeństwo – skończył Francja. – I, sądząc po tym telefonie, najwidoczniej się kłócą. Tym razem powinniśmy dać temu spokój. W końcu każdy pobiegłby do domu, gdyby jego rodzeństwo próbowało się pozabijać, przy okazji rozwalając otoczenie.

* * *

><p>Alfred zatonął w łóżku w hotelowym pokoju; ponieważ spotkanie odbywało się w Anglii, rozważał, czy mógłby odwiedzić starszy naród, skoro zostało przerwane. Ale ten telefon… Może lepiej byłoby najpierw zadzwonić i sprawdzić, czy starszy mężczyzna jeszcze żyje. Podniósł komórkę i wklepał numer, wyryty w jego umyśle z przyzwyczajenia. Pierwszy sygnał, drugi… I Arthur, co zaskakujące, odebrał po dwóch.<p>

- Tak, Ameryko, o co chodzi? – spytał. – Pospiesz się, jestem zajęty.

- Em, ja tylko… Tylko chciałem sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku, ale chyba nie powinienem teraz do ciebie przychodzić…

- Ucieszyłbym się, gdybyś przyszedł, mogę potrzebować cholernej pomocy ze Szkocją- _Hej! Zostaw to, ty tępy draniu, albo już nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz światła dziennego!_ Przepraszam, Irlandia był… _Powiedziałem, żebyś to odstawił! Nie, mam, cholera, gdzieś, że jesteś zły! Kurwa mać, jeśli tego nie odłożysz, pójdę do_ twojego _mieszkania i rozwalę wszystko, co będę miał w zasięgu wzroku! Może nawet zrzucę bombę na Newgrange, jeśli nie zostawisz tego pieprzonego obrazu w spokoju, słyszysz?_ – W tle dało się usłyszeć zawodzenie, połączone z głośnymi przekleństwami w niezrozumiałym języku. – _Odłóż to, ty jebany skurwysynie, albo zjem twoje oczy na obiad! Kiepski posiłek, ale przynajmniej będę miał cholerną satysfakcję!_

Alfred się skrzywił. Wiedział, że Arthur miał bogaty zasób obelg i ogólnie przekleństw, a i jego charakter nie był niczym nowym… Ale nigdy nie byłby w stanie sobie wyobrazić, że Anglik mógłby grozić zbombardowaniem czegoś…

- W każdym razie – powiedział powoli, starając się znowu złapać uwagę swojego byłego mentora. – Um… Czy wszystko się już trochę uspokoiło?

- Zniszczyli salon – westchnął Arthur. – Mam nadzieję, że będę mógł naprawić sofę… Lubiłem ją, no i była droga…

Ameryka zamrugał, dokładnie wiedząc, o którym meblu mówi Arthur. Ta kanapa była stara, ale wygodna. Spał na niej kilka razy, po złożeniu drugiemu mężczyźnie niezapowiedzianej wizyty albo kiedy przynosił go pijanego do domu.

- Rozwalili kanapę – powiedział wolno. – Uch… Coś jeszcze?

- Będę tęsknić za moim fotelem… - Teraz Arthur brzmiał trochę smutno. – To znaczy, był stary, ale taki przyjemny… I miałem go od wieków… A teraz to tylko… - Głębokie westchnienie. – Myślę, że zostało jeszcze parę kawałków… Został zdegradowany do roli drewna opałowego…

Alfred powstrzymał chichot. Oczywiście, że wiedział, że Anglik kochał ten fotel, każdy, kto go znał, był tego świadomy. Nie ma mowy, żebyś go zadrasnął i przeżył, absolutnie nie. A teraz już go nie było.

- Moje najszczersze kondolencje – drażnił go. – Był dobrym fotelem, solidnym i wygodnym. Zawsze gotowy, żeby cię-

- Jeśli będziesz mówić dalej, skręcę ci kark. Nie porównuj mojego fotela do prostytutki.

- Kto powiedział, że porównywałem?

- Dzwoniłeś po coś?

- No tak, chciałem do ciebie wpaść, jeśli byłbyś żywy. I jesteś.

Arthur westchnął, zanim znowu nie zaczął na kogoś krzyczeć. Alfred zrozumiał tylko „haggisowy dupku", więc założył, że krzyczał na Szkocję (nie był za dobry w rozpoznawaniu krajów, ale Arthur często wspominał o swoim bracie i jego miłości do haggisu).

- Słuchaj, mam przyjść? – uśmiechnął się do siebie. – Mogę być bohaterem i ich wygonić.

Arthur natychmiast zaczął znowu zwracać na niego uwagę.

- Jesteś nienormalny? – krzyknął z przerażeniem. – Złapią cię i zjedzą żywcem! Nie przeżyjesz nawet paru minut! Nie pozwolę ci tu przyjść, Ameryko!

Alfred zaśmiał się cicho i potrząsnął głową.

- Na pewno nie są aż tacy źli – odpowiedział. – Już jadę, więc po prostu poczekaj, dobra?

Usłyszał, jak starszy mężczyzna jeszcze coś krzyczał, zanim się rozłączył, ale był już omotany swoim szczęściem, że może zrobić coś bohaterskiego. Nie obchodziło go to, co powiedział Arthur, przynajmniej nie teraz. Teraz Anglik w sposób oczywisty potrzebował bohatera, a Alfred był idealny do tej roboty, jak zawsze.

* * *

><p>Podróż do domu jego byłego opiekuna przebiegła dosyć spokojnie; żadnych policyjnych samochodów czy czegoś takiego. Więc nie mogło być tak źle, prawda? A może mogło? Czy można wsadzić kraje, albo części krajów, do więzienia? Będzie musiał się tego dowiedzieć… Chociaż w sumie Arthur raz wylądował na noc w celi, kiedy był pijany… Więc to pewnie możliwe. Taksówkarz trzeci raz go szturchnął, żeby zawrócić go do rzeczywistości i powiedzieć, że są na miejscu, a Alfred szybko mu zapłacił i wyszedł z samochodu. I zaczął wgapiać się w dom. Drzwi wisiały na zawiasach, kilka okien było wybitych i wyglądało, jakby ktoś wyrzucił coś przez dach… Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, co będzie w środku. Powoli podszedł do drzwi i zapukał we framugę.<p>

- Iggy – zawołał. – Jesteś tu?

Jakiś brunet wystawił głowę zza rogu, para zielonych oczu zamrugała z zaskoczeniem.

- Ech… Arthur nie mówił nic o gościach – powiedział, lekko marszcząc brwi. – Kim jesteś?

Alfred patrzył. Ten facet wyglądał jak nieco wyższa, brunetowa wersja Arthura… Cóż, to nie było coś, czego by się spodziewał.

- Jestem Ameryka – powiedział, wchodząc do korytarza. – A ty jesteś jednym z braci Iggiego?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieco i skinął głową.

- Jestem Walia. – Stanął normalnie, pokazując, że była prawie tak wysoki, jak Alfred, że jest ubrany w dziergany, zielono-biały sweter i brązowe spodnie… I że trzyma w ramionach coś, co przypominało owcę. – Nie mam takiego przezwiska, jakie dałeś Arthurowi, ale jeśli chcesz, możesz nazywać mnie Merfyn – zaśmiał się na zmieszane spojrzenie Alfreda. – Tak się nazywam. Merfyn Crowther-Kirkland.

Alfred uśmiechnął się trochę i powoli skinął głową. Nie zamierzał pytać o to dziwnie imię… Bo serio, kto na świecie nazywałby się Merfyn i nie miał nic przeciwko temu? Chociaż, z drugiej strony, to rodzina _Anglii_… Pewnie coś schrzanili, nie? Kiedy o tym myślał, dwóch innych mężczyzn weszło do korytarza. Rozpoznał jednego z nich, wysokiego z piegami i kręconymi, rudymi włosami, jako Irlandię – jedyny kraj, który spędzał Światowe Spotkania pijąc whiskey i z nich uciekając. Drugi mężczyzna był jeszcze wyższy, pewnie mniej więcej wzrostu Rosji. Też miał rude włosy i brodę pokrytą równie rudym zarostem; miał na sobie coś, co Alfred w myślach określił już _kraciastą spódnicą_, białą koszulę i wysokie buty. Wpatrywały się w niego trzy pary zielonych oczu.

- Więc t' ty jest'ś 'Mer'ka – powiedział najwyższy mężczyzna. – Nie w'glądasz n' twar'ego. Mógłb'm cię r'zwalić pr'wą dłonią.

- Jeśli to zrobisz, Arthur znowu cię walnie – odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem Irlandia. – Ale tak, to Ameryka. Najbardziej nieznośny bachor pośród wszystkich narodów.

- Powinniśmy być dla niego mili – powiedział z niewinnym uśmiechem Merfyn. – Prawda, Seamus?

- Ależ oczywiście, Merfynie – zaśmiał się Irlandia, a jego uśmieszek przemienił się w szeroki wyszczerz. – _Foghlaidh _zawsze nas męczy o prawidłowe traktowanie gości, nie? Więc potraktujmy tego gościa tak dobrze, jak tylko możemy. Co ty na to, Angus?

Najwyższy facet uśmiechnął się, a kiedy skinął głową w jego ciemnozielonych oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk.

- Jest'm za – powiedział. – Chodź n' tu, chłopaczku. I tak będziesz musiał p'czekać na _Sassenach_. Poszedł coś spr'wdzić.

Zaciągnęli Alfreda do salonu, zaskakując go swoją siłą. Pewnie mógłby walczyć i, gdyby chciał, wygrałby, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że byli bardzo silni… I teraz siedział tam, na jedynym całym krześle w zniszczonym pokoju, a trzej bracia na niego patrzyli.

- Więc – powiedział Seamus, ciągle z tym strasznym uśmiechem. – To, moi bracia, jest Ameryka. Albo _Alfred F. Jones_, jak radośnie obwieszcza, jeżeli ktoś zapyta. _Ten_ Alfred F. Jones.

- Tak, t' oczywiste – mruknął Angus. – Ale zast'nawiam się, po c' tu przysz'dł. Nie, żeb'm narzek'ł, już 'd dawna chciał'm go skopać.

- Mmm, tak jak my wszyscy, Angusie – powiedział cicho Merfyn. – W końcu troszczymy się o naszego drogiego brata, prawda? Chronimy go, jak powinni _dobrzy bracia_. Nie _uciekamy_, nie _ranimy_ go.

Alfred zamrugał i zmarszczył brwi. Nie był pewien, o czym mówili, ale rozpoznał groźbę, kiedy ich usłyszał. Czuł, że się napina, gotowy do obrony, jeśli ta byłaby konieczna.

- O czym wy, do diabła, mówicie? – spytał, powoli zaciskając pięści. – Nigdy od niczego nie uciekam…!

Seamus przesunął się za krzesło i położył dłonie na ramionach młodszego mężczyzny.

- Oczywiście, że nigdy nie uciekasz – zagruchał. – Bo wielki Ameryka nie wycofuje się z wyzwań, prawda? Ale czy wielki _bachor_ Ameryka rozumie, że rani ludzi swoim zachowaniem? – Chwycił ręce Alfreda, przyciągając je za jego plecy, tak, żeby upewnić się, że ten nikogo nie uderzy. – Czy wielki Ameryka rozumie, co zrobił, kiedy się zbuntował?

Alfred zabełkotał coś i spróbował wyrwać się ze stanowczego uścisku Irlandczyka, ale zamarł, kiedy dłoń chwyciła go za włosy i szarpnęła, zmuszając do spojrzenia w parę błyszczących, zielonych oczu ukrytych pod bujną brązową grzywką.

- Czy wielki idiota Ameryka wie, co zrobił tej konkretnej osobie – zapytał Merfyn, jego głos był tak gładki jak jedwab i tak jadowity jak wąż. – Czy wie, co zrobił komuś zarówno najbardziej znienawidzonemu jak i najbardziej kochanemu na całym świecie, komuś, kto kiedyś trzymał ten świat w garści?

Angus strzelił palcami, w jego oczach paliła się złość.

- Cz' wie, c' zr'bił uciel'śnieniu Anglii – warknął. – Cz' wie, jak człowiek, któr'go kiedyś n'zywał br'tem, płakał? Cz' wie, jak Anglia błagał, żeby jego drogi 'Mer'ka wrócił, nawet p' tym wszystkim, c' się stało?

Pięć powoli się uniosła, gotowa do zadawania bólu, i Alfred mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Ale zanim Angus mógł poruszyć się choćby cal dalej, w pokoju zabrzmiał zimny głos.

- A _co_ wy, debile, robicie z_ moim gościem_?

Arthur zabijał ich wzrokiem, stojąc w progu i wycierając dłonie w ręcznik. Seamus natychmiast puścił Amerykanina i cofnął się, ale Merfyn i Angus odsunęli się trochę wolniej, z niechęcą wysłuchując niewypowiedzianego polecenia.

- Mieliśmy zamiar dać mu nauczkę – przyznał Merfyn. – Dopóki się nie pojawiłeś.

Z głębokim westchnieniem, Arthur podszedł do Alfreda i poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Byłbym bardziej ostrożny z zapoznawaniem cię z nimi – wymamrotał. – To moi bracia. Seamus Finnegan, Angus MacKenzie i Merfyn Crowther. – Wskazywał na każdego po kolei. – Już trochę znasz Seamusa, więc…

Alfred uśmiechnął się słabo i wstał. Arthur naprawdę nie wydawał się być zbity z tropu tym, że jego bracia chcieli przerobić Amerykanina na krwawą miazgę zanim ten wszedł do pokoju… Wtedy jego oczy wyłapały plamy czerwieni na ręczniku, który trzymał Anglik.

- Arthur, ty krwawisz? – złapał dłoń starszego mężczyzny. – Wszystko w porządku? Nie zranili cię, prawda?

Arthur potrząsnął głową i zabrał rękę.

- To nie moja – wyjaśnił. – To mojej siostry.

Alfred zamrugał i zmarszczył brwi.

- Ale… Ty nie masz siostry… Prawda? Przynajmniej nigdy nie mówiłeś, że jakąś masz… To znaczy…

Arthur przewrócił oczami.

- Alfredzie – powiedział z powagą. – Zjednoczone Królestwo Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej. Coś dzwoni? Irlandia Północna to moja starsza siostra i bliźniaczka Irlandii. Ciągle jest jeszcze zamotana po porozumieniu wielkopiątkowym, ciągle jeszcze goi się po konflikcie, który miała u siebie… Wcześniej wdała się w bójkę i pomagałem jej zmienić bandaże – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Zaraz zejdzie się z tobą spotkać.

Ameryka mógł tylko się w niego wpatrywać. Siostra? _Arthur_ miał _siostrę_? I _nikt_ o tym nie wiedział? Albo chwila, Francja pewnie wiedział… Być może… Wspomniał tylko o braciach Arthura, bo nikt nie zapytał go o nic innego…

- Hej, młodszy bracie, co to za śliczny chłopiec?

Głos był silny i głęboki, chociaż na pewno kobiecy, i cudowny jak miód. Kiedy Alfred się obrócił, zobaczył w drzwiach całkiem ładną kobietę. Jej kręcone włosy sięgały do pasa, a pasma grzywki dosięgały szczęki. Miała bladą skórę i, tak jak Seamus, piegi na twarzy. Jej jasnozielone oczy (na szczęście nie przykryte krzaczastymi brwiami) przyglądały mu się uważnie, a ręce miała skrzyżowane na dosyć dużych piersiach. Ubrana była w biało-zieloną sukienkę, która sięgała jej do połowy łydki.

- To Ameryka, Taro – westchnął Arthur. – Ameryko, to moja siostra, Irlandia Północna,

Alfred wahał się przez chwilę, a kobieta wysłała mu zaskakująco pogodny uśmiech, kiedy podeszła do niego i chwyciła jego dłoń.

- Spoliczkuję cię, jeśli nazwiesz mnie Irlandią Północną – oświadczyła rzeczowo. – Jestem Tara, Tara Finnegan-Kirkland. – Spojrzała na niego z aprobatą. – Hmm… Przynajmniej wyglądasz, jakbyś miał jakieś mięśnie… Możesz być w stanie nas przetrwać. – Czysty śmiech uciekł z jej ust i poklepała go po ramieniu. – Nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdybyś był moim szwagrem!

Oczy Alfreda się rozszerzyły, a twarz Arthura przybrała ciekawy odcień czerwieni.

- Cholera. – Anglik złapał dłoń swojej siostry. – Po raz ostatni powtarzam, że nic nie ma między mną i Ameryką!

Zamrugała i uśmiechnęła się; prawdziwy obraz najczystszej niewinności… Nie, żeby Alfred wierzył, że ktokolwiek spokrewniony z Anglią może być czysty i niewinny…

- Jesteś pewien, młodszy bracie? – spytała słodko. – Naprawdę nic? Zupełnie nic? – Jej uśmiech nagle się poszerzył, przypominając Alfredowi pewnego Rosjanina. – To nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli…

Podniosła wolną dłoń, zacisnęła ją w pięść i cofnęła, jakby chciała uderzyć Amerykanina. Arthur od razu ją odciągnął i spojrzał na nią ze złością.

- Jeśli już, to widzę go tylko jako brata – warknął. – Nie bij go, Tara, nie chcę zaczynać wojny tylko dlatego, że nie możesz powstrzymać się od psot.

Nagle znowu się zaśmiała, wymykając się z jego uścisku i, tańcząc, wyszła z salonu.

- Łgarz, łgarz, w portkach ogień masz – śpiewała radośnie, kiedy zmierzała korytarzem do kuchni. – Łgarz, łgarz, w portkach ogień masz! Długi nos jak kabla stos! – Kontynuowała głośno, kiedy Seamus, uśmiechając się radośnie, pobiegł za nią. – Oszust, obłudnik, palą się spodnie! Na którym słupie czy szafocie zawiśniesz o północy?

Arthur jęknął i potarł skronie.

- Po prostu musiała to zacytować, oczywiście... Kurna mać. – Spojrzał na Angusa i Merfyna, którzy uśmiechnęli się do niego przed wymknięciem się z pokoju. – Tylko przez to, że jest tu gość, nie znaczy, że nie zmuszę was, dranie, do naprawienia mojego domu!

- Zamknij się, _Foghlaidh –_ krzyknął z kuchni Seamus. – Rozmawiamy tutaj! Poza tym, jestem niepodległy, nie możesz mnie zmusić do żadnej cholernej rzeczy!

- Jestem pewien, że mogę zmusić cię do zrobienia wielu rzeczy, skoro mogę zmusić _Amerykę_ do zamknięcia się podczas pieprzonych spotkań, ty pierdolony, mały sukinsynie!

- To ty jesteś sukinsynem, szczeniaku – radośnie odpowiedziała Tara. – I gdzie schowałeś jajka? Nigdzie ich nie widzę!

- Druga półka, Tara! I dlaczego, do diabła, potrzebujesz jajek?

- Będę piec ciasto! I nie dostaniesz nawet kawałka, jeśli dalej będziesz na mnie krzyczał, Arthur!

Alfred zamrugał. Pamiętał okropną kuchnię Arthura (nic na świecie nie mogło sprawić, żeby zapomniał o niej i o instynkcie przetrwania, który był do niej dołączony)… I czy Anglik nie wyjaśniał, że jego bracia byli tak samo okropni, jeżeli chodziło o gotowanie?

- I-Iggy, na pewno powinieneś jej pozwolić…

Arthur uniósł brew.

- Jest doskonałą kucharką – wymamrotał. – Założę się, że mogłaby sprawić, że nawet twoje głupie hamburgery smakowałyby wspaniale – jęknął na spojrzenie, które dostał. – _Francja_ lubi jej kuchnię, Alfred, to powinien być dla ciebie wystarczający dowód.

To był dosyć ciężki okres; chociaż Arthur wytłumaczył, że wszystko zwykle uspokaja się po tym, jak Tara decyduje się coś upiec, żeby wszystkich rozweselić, ciągle nie zatrzymało to okazjonalnych kłótni. Nie powstrzymało to Angusa od zapasów ze swoim najmłodszym bratem i przytrzymywania mu głowy, przez co Arthur wywrzaskiwał do niego różne obelgi. Na szczęście, Alfred nie musiał interweniować, bo Tara nagle zawołała, że ma dość, obróciła się i uderzyła ich obu drewnianą łyżką, którą trzymała w dłoni.

- Żaden z was nie jest już dzieckiem – krzyknęła. – Teraz zachowujcie się, jak na wasz cholerny wiek przystało, albo przywalę wam tą łyżką, wydłubię oczy i nakarmię nimi wrony!

Biorąc pod uwagę to zagrożenie, bracia się wycofali. Alfred przez cały czas powstrzymywał chichot, słuchając sprzeczek rodzeństwa; wyglądała na to, że mimo, że Arthur był jedynym „odpowiedzialnym", miał bardzo małą kontrolę na swoimi dzikimi braćmi. Albo siostrą. Tara, delikatnie mówiąc, wydawała się być bardzo interesującą osobą… W jednej chwili zachowywała się jak typowa starsza siostra albo nawet matka, a w następnej była tak samo niemożliwa i dzika jak jej bracia. Kiedy tamci zaczęli mówić do siebie coraz głośniej o tematach, które Alfred mógł uznać tylko za bardzo wrażliwy grunt, nagle wypuściła dźwięk, który był podejrzanie podobny do zdławionego szlochu, a oni natychmiast zamilkli i spojrzeli na nią z niepokojem. Miała nad nimi jakąś dziwną kontrolę.

_Pewnie przez to, że jest jedyną dziewczyną_, wymamrotał głos gdzieś wewnątrz umysłu Alfreda. _Znaczy się, spójrz na nią. Sama z tymi idiotami? Albo jest cholernie szalona, albo wystarczająco silna i odważna, żeby z nimi wytrzymać…_

Myśl została przerwana przez dłoń, którą ktoś machał przed jego oczami. Zamrugał i podniósł wzrok, spoglądając na uśmiechniętą wesoło Tarę.

- Odpłynąłeś, mały – ofuknęła go. – Pytałam, czy chciałbyś trochę, kiedy ciastka wystygną i zrobię jakieś normalne jedzenie.

Z uśmiechem, Alfred szybko zerknął na resztę rodziny Kirklandów; Angus groził Arthurowi uszkodzeniami ciała, jeśli ten zrobiłby coś oprócz pokazywania Tarze, gdzie trzyma składniki, Merfyn siedział ze swoją owcą w ramionach i oglądał tę scenę z rozbawionym spojrzeniem na twarzy, a Seamus najwyraźniej uznał, że nie chciał wdawać się w dyskusję i zamiast tego czytał gazetę.

- Jasne! – Alfred wysłał kobiecie swój opatentowany uśmiech. – Potrzebujesz jakiejś pomocy?

Zamrugała, a potem uśmiechnęła się serdecznie i poklepała go po głowie.

- Nie trzeba – zachichotała. – Ale i tak dziękuję. Dobre z ciebie dziecko, wygląda na to, że Arthurowi udało się dobrze cię wychować.

- Tara!

Alfred zamrugał oczami. Arthur przerwał burzliwą rozmowę z Angusem i teraz wpatrywał się w siostrę.

- Rozmawialiśmy o tym – warknął. – Ja nie wspominam o tym okresie, a ty nie mówisz o–

- Zamknij się. – Wyraz twarzy Tary się nie zmienił, za to Alfred, który zbyt dobrze pamiętał, jak to jest mieć do czynienia z Iwanem Bragińskim, widział chłód i nieustępliwość w jej oczach. – Chcę coś teraz ugotować. Czy mógłbyś, _proszę_, pokazać mi, gdzie wszystko trzymasz, _młodszy braciszku_, żebym mogła już zacząć?

Arthur wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, ale zerwał się na nogi i wyjmował różne składniki, o które prosiła jego siostra. Merfyn uśmiechnął się, wstał i szturchnął Alfreda w ramię, żeby zdobyć jego uwagę.

- Jest wrażliwa na tym punkcie – powiedział cicho. – Ale wie, jak użyć tego przeciwko niemu.

- To czemu to robią, skoro wiedzą, że to drażliwy temat? – spytał Amerykanin, lekko marszcząc brwi. – Chodzi mi o to… Nawet ja nie próbuję tykać tego, jak to mnie wychował, chyba że naprawdę chcę mu dokuczać…

Merfyn wysłał mu krzywy uśmiech i wzruszył ramionami.

- Możesz powiedzieć, że to nasz sposób, żeby sprawiać, że robimy się silniejsi – odpowiedział. – Kłuć i szturchać te wrażliwe miejsca i tak dalej, dopóki nie przestaniemy się już o to denerwować. Sprawa Tary jest świeższa od tej Arthura, więc staramy się być z nią ostrożniejsi – zaśmiał się i wskazał na Tarę, która teraz obejmowała swojego młodszego brata od tyłu i szczypała go w policzki. – Poza tym, zachowuje się jak kwoka. Nie traktuje go tak przez cały czas, ale myślę, że jej instynkty macierzyńskie się obudziły, kiedy go znaleźliśmy, więc nigdy nie jest długo na niego zła.

Arthur wił się w uścisku siostry, krzycząc coś przytłumionego o tym, że bolą go policzki. Tara tylko się zaśmiała, przez kilka sekund szczypała go mocniej i odeszła tanecznym krokiem, żeby zacząć gotować. I, ku zaskoczeniu Alfreda, lekko niezadowolony Anglik nie nakrzyczał na nią, tylko usiadł i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

_Jeśli to ja bym to zrobił, to by mi przywalił_, pomyślał. _Więc to jest właśnie rodzeństwo, nie? Ale przecież byłem jego młodszym bratem…_

Przechylił głowę, wciąż w ciszy obserwując swojego byłego mentora. Arthur wspominał o jego braciach, ale nigdy w dobrych słowach. Jeśli podczas Światowego Spotkania rozmawiał z Irlandią, zawsze zaraz zaczynała się kłótnia. Ale widząc starszego mężczyznę z jego rodzeństwem, w zupełnie normalnych warunkach, zachowującego się z nimi tak, jak powinno zachowywać się rodzeństwo (czyli kłócąc się i żartując razem), Alfred zastanawiał się po cichu, czy w słowach Japonii o Anglii jest jakaś prawda… Och, jakie to było słowo… _Tsundere_. Tak, to było to. Poza tym rodzeństwo zawsze twierdzi, że się nienawidzi, prawda? Z łatwością mógł sobie przypomnieć swoje kłótnie z Kanadą, a włoscy bracia… Może Arthur był po prostu normalnym młodszym braciszkiem, który po prostu robił dużo szumu o to, że jego rodzeństwo w przeszłości go dręczyło. Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jego wargach, tylko po to, żeby zniknąć, kiedy Angus spojrzał na niego i podniósł brew.

**- **Czemu uśmiech'sz się j'k pedał?

- To nic – odpowiedział Alfred. – Zupełnie nic. – Zamrugał. – I nie jestem pedałem!

- Dla mnie tam na niego wyglądasz. – Irlandia przyłączył się do rozmowy, najwidoczniej widząc swoją szansę, żeby podręczyć biednego Amerykanina. – Nie no, poważnie. Masz ten śliczno-chłopaczkowo-gejowski-wygląd, nawet bardziej niż Arthur.

Alfred przewrócił oczami.

- U niego to jest zniszczone przez brwi – odpalił. – Które macie wszyscy. Serio, co z nimi w ogóle jest? _Mnożą_ się czy co?

- Wiń Angusa, jest najstarszy i miał je pierwszy – powiedział Merfyn z wyzywającym spojrzeniem. – Poza tym my możemy pozbyć się wielko-brwiastego-wyglądu i wyglądać seksownie. A ty nie możesz pozbyć się śliczno-chłopaczkowego-wyglądu. Po prostu wyglądasz jak pedał.

- Nieprawda!

**- **Tak s'bie mów.

- Nie wyglądam gejowsko, zamknij się!

- Tak naprawdę to myśleliśmy, że to Arthur był gejem – zawtórowała Tara z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, kiedy odwróciła się od kuchenki. – Pewnie przekazał to na ciebie. A może wyglądałeś jak pedał nawet jako małe dziecko? – Szyderczo przybrała zamyślone spojrzenie. – To by wyjaśniało, czemu wszystkie _męskie_ kraje walczyły o dominację nad tobą…

- Hej! Nie jestem gejem! Przestań!

Arthur zachichotał cicho i spojrzał na młodszy naród z radością błyszczącą oczach.

- Przyznaję, że zastanawiałem się nad tym już od jakiegoś czasu – powiedział. – Poważnie, Alfred. Pieklenie się przez swoją wagę? Albo wtedy, kiedy wzięcie prysznica zajmuje ci dosłownie _godziny_? Irytowanie się, kiedy nie możesz ułożyć włosów? Jesteś _takim_ pedałem.

- Mam dobre powody – zaprotestował Alfred. – Nie jestem gejem!

Rodzeństwo wybuchło śmiechem, a Angus wyciągnął dłoń i poklepał ramię Amerykanina.

- Tylko s'bie z ciebie żart'jemy – uśmiechnął się. – Jest'ś dużo zab'wniejszy 'd innych, jeśli ch'dzi o kpiny, chłopaczku, a t', że wygląd'sz jak pedał faktycznie p'maga.

Alfred warknął i cofnął rękę, żeby walnąć w szczerzącą się twarz Szkota, ale nagle został uderzony w tył głowy zarówno przez Merfyna jak i Tarę.

- Dziękuję – powiedział Arthur z uśmieszkiem. – Trudno mi byłoby to zrobić, skoro jestem po drugiej stronie stołu.

- Mogłeś go kopnąć – przypomniał bratu Seamus. – Na ciebie to zawsze działało.

Arthur przewrócił oczami, ale nie podjął wyzwania kryjącego się w słowach Irlandczyka.

- Wiem, co próbujesz zrobić, kretynie – wymamrotał. – Nie dam się.

- Cipa.

- Co?

Alfred cicho się zaśmiał, kiedy kłótnia znowu się zaczęła. W sumie nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że rodzina tak by się zachowywała. I nigdy nie myślał, że zostałby powitany jako jeden z jej członków… I to było dziwne uczucie, naprawdę. Może to nie była najnormalniejsza rodzina, za to była to taka, przy której czuł się przyjemnie. Mimo tego, jaka była.

_Są dosyć śmieszni_, myślał. _Iggy normalnie taki nie jest… Ale mi się to podoba. Zachowuje się tak miło… Nie widziałem go takiego od wieków._

Obserwował, jak Arthur i Angus wdali się w inną sprzeczkę – Szkot po raz kolejny złapał brata w nieustępliwy uścisk – i uśmiechnął się. To pewnie była najbardziej dysfunkcyjna rodzina na świecie, ale się kochali. A czy to nie było coś, co jest najważniejsze? Nie byli najlepsi w słowach, ale mogli czytać z siebie nawzajem jak z otwartych książek. Nie _potrzebowali_ słów.

_Chyba taka powinna być rodzina_, zamyślił się Alfred. _Nie potrzebować słów, żeby się dogadać… Nigdy nie potrzebować rozmawiać… Tylko spojrzeć i wiedzieć, co czują pozostali…_ Westchnął, wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach, kiedy zobaczył, jak reszta rodzeństwa zaczęła odciągać od siebie dwóch kłócących się. _Tak dorastał Arthur… W ten sposób radzi sobie z uczuciami. Nic dziwnego, że zawsze zachowuje się dziwnie, kiedy jest zakłopotany albo smutny… Albo wkurzony._

- Ej! Angus, puszczaj Arthura w tej chwili! – krzyknęła Tara. – Powiedziałam _puszczaj_, ty przygłupie! Puszczaj, albo włożę ci kuchenny nóż tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi! Mówię ci, to nie będzie miłe!

Alfred zaśmiał się razem z Seamusem i Merfynem. Dziwna i dysfunkcyjna rodzina, ale taka, która nie potrzebuje słów. Raczej podobał mu się ten pomysł.

* * *

><p>Alfred szybko wrócił do hotelu i zabrał swoje rzeczy; nie zamierzał zostać w Anglii długo, więc te ostatnie kilka dni miał spędzić w domu Arthura. Anglik choć raz się temu nie sprzeciwiał, skoro Tara to zaproponowała. Dosyć dobitnie. W sumie nie miał odwagi odmówić, biorąc pod uwagę to, że chciał, aby jego siostra była szczęśliwa. I jeśli chciała, żeby Amerykanin tu został, to ten dostał na to pozwolenie. Więc kiedy wrócił do domu został zaprowadzony do pokoju gościnnego.<p>

- Nie zrozum mnie źle – wymamrotał Arthur. – Zgodziłem się na to tylko dlatego, że Tara myśli, że to dobry pomysł, a ty nie powinieneś zostawać tu tak długo po spotkaniu…

- Nie martw się, staruszku – odpowiedział Alfred szerokim uśmiechem. – Wiesz, nie chcę przedawkować 'staruszków'.

Arthur mruknął coś cicho i odwrócił wzrok. Wyraźnie nie był zadowolony z tego, że ma przy sobie tego kretyna, ale nie chciał powiedzieć już więcej na ten temat. Przez chwilę Alfred tylko na niego patrzył, ale potem zachichotał i wciągnął starszego mężczyznę do pokoju.

- Nie bądź teraz taki poważny – drażnił go. – Jesteś zdenerwowany, nie? Nie przywykłeś do tego, że jesteś jednocześnie ze mną i ze swoim rodzeństwem. – Kiedy Arthur zaburczał coś z protestem i zaczął go uderzać, Amerykanin tylko wciągnął go w ciasny uścisk. – Jestem szczęśliwy, że tu jestem, wiesz? Naprawdę szczęśliwy. To znaczy, wreszcie pokazałeś mi, jaki naprawdę możesz być.

Zaśmiał się i potargał włosy Arthura, ciągle mocno go trzymając.

- Jesteś debilem, Alfred – mruknął Arthur, słabo go odpychając. – Zamknij się, dobrze? Jesteś po prostu gigantycznym durniem.

Alfred roześmiał się cicho i go puścił, spokojne siadając na łóżku. Arthur tylko obserwował go z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Ledwo pamiętał ostatni raz, kiedy tak było… Albo dobra, wcześniej chyba nigdy tak nie było. W końcu Arthur nie pamiętał, żeby jego rodzina kiedykolwiek żądała, żeby pozwolił Amerykaninowi zostać…

- Przepraszam za moje rodzeństwo – powiedział. – Zwykle nie ma ich tu, kiedy mam gości… Robi się za głośno, bo tak naprawdę nie możemy przestać się kłócić… – westchnął. – Przepraszam. Nie powinno ich tutaj w ogóle być.

Alfred się zaśmiał i pociągnął starszego mężczyznę na łóżko, ciepło go przytulając.

- Nie przeszkadza mi to – odpowiedział. – Lubię ich, są zabawni. I serio nie wiem, czemu tak na nich narzekasz, wydajesz się z nimi dobrze dogadywać.

Arthur jęknął i spróbował wykręcić się z silnego uścisku. To nie tak, że mu się to nie podobało; chodziło bardziej o to, że to _Ameryka_ go _przytulał_, jakby byli tak blisko przez _wieki_.

- Nie dogaduję się z nimi – mruknął. – To kretyni. Angusowi i mnie ledwo udaje się być w tym samym pokoju, Seamus zawsze się upija i za każdym razem, kiedy nas odwiedza, muszę go wyciągać z celi. Merfyn zawsze mówi w tym piekielnym języku, którego żadne z nas nie rozumie. A Tara wykorzystuje każdą szansę, żeby mnie zawstydzić, dla swojej własnej rozrywki.

Amerykanin tylko się uśmiechnął i potrząsnął głową.

- Na razie wygląda spoko. A może tak jest tylko wtedy, kiedy mają kogoś innego do zabawy?

- Coś w tym stylu…

Alfred znowu puścił starszego mężczyznę i uśmiechnął się. Chętnie by jeszcze trochę porozmawiał, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że obaj z Arthurem powstrzymywali ziewnięcia, mogło to poczekać.

* * *

><p>Wstawanie wcześnie rano było dla Arthura normalne; dla niego było to niemal jak rytuał, wstawać tak szybko, jak tylko promienie słońca po raz pierwszy dotykają domu. Zwykle rozważałby pospanie przez jeszcze kilka minut, ale i tak wstałby i zszedł ze schodów, żeby zrobić sobie herbaty. Jednak ten poranek był trochę inny. Racja, obudził się wcześnie, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest sam. Wokół niego była owinięta silna ręka, trzymając go blisko nagiej i męskiej klatki piersiowej, a jego głowa była bezpiecznie schowana pod czyjąś brodą. Powiercił się i udało mu się w końcu odwrócić, tylko po to, że móc wpatrywać się w spokojną twarz śpiącego Alfreda. Pierwszy impuls był taki, żeby krzyczeć i wykopać szczeniaka z łóżka, ale się powstrzymał. Zamiast tego po prostu patrzył na chłopaka.<p>

_Dobry Boże_, myślał. _On znowu ma koszmar…? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ciągle jest taki dziecinny…_

Na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech i wplótł palce w miękkie blond włosy. Nie chciał jeszcze budzić Alfreda; bachor pewnie i tak tylko by narzekał na porę, więc zdecydować się pozwolić mu się jeszcze przespać. Kiedy spał wyglądał tak spokojnie, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem… Arthur westchnął i zamknął oczy, starannie obejmując młodszego mężczyznę, gdy nagle usłyszał niski chichot z progu.

- No, czy to nie jest słodkie?

Zamrugał. Stała tam Tara, ubrana w białą koszulę nocną, i patrzyła na nich szerokim uśmiechem.

- Dzień dobry, Arthur – przywitała się. – Chciałam zapytać, czy chciałbyś herbaty, ale to może poczekać… Chyba nie chcesz opuszczać jeszcze objęć swojego ukochanego.

Powiedział coś, ale ona tylko zaśmiała się i zamknęła drzwi; mógł usłyszeć, jak szybko schodzi po schodach, wołając swoich braci.

- Cudownie – mruknął. – Po prostu nie mogła się zamknąć…

- Mnh… Arthur?

Przeklął cicho i ponownie spojrzał na Amerykanina, który mrugał powoli, żeby rozjaśnić sobie wzrok.

- Po prostu… Wracaj do snu – wymamrotał. – Obudzę cię później.

Alfred uśmiechnął się błogo i mocno go przytulił.

- Mmh… Tylko, jeśli zostaniesz… Dobrze?

Arthur westchnął lekko, ale zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie się uśmiechnąć.

- W porządku… Zostanę…

* * *

><p>Kiedy wreszcie dotarli na następne spotkanie, Arthur okazywał sobą niemal nieprawdopodobny spokój, a Alfred był tak samo roztrzepany jak zawsze, chociaż często patrzył na starszego mężczyznę. Jakby na coś czekał. Ale gdy spotkanie się zaczęło, był równie głośny jak zaczęła zbliżać się pora obiadu i wszyscy zastanawiali się, co chcą zjeść, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a gdy te się otworzyły, Arthur i Alfred mogli tylko gapić się na rudowłosą kobietę, która tanecznym krokiem wchodziła do pokoju, w dłoni trzymając torbę.<p>

- Bardzo przepraszam, że przerywam – zaćwierkała Tara, podchodząc do Arthura i odkładając torbę. – Ale chciałam, żebyś miał coś przyzwoitego do jedzenia, a nie te okropne scones. Potrzebujesz normalnego jedzenia, czasami zastanawiam się, jak jeszcze się nie otrułeś.

- Wiń Angusa – Arthur mruknął i przewrócił oczami, jego policzki przybrały ciekawy odcień różu. – To jego wina, że jestem mniej lub bardziej odporny… Po co tu przyszłaś?

- Mówiłam, przyniosłam jedzenie.

- Nie potrzebuję tego.

- Tak, potrzebujesz. Nie pozwolę ci jeść tych paskudnych scones i nie pozwolę temu tutaj ślicznemu chłopcowi karmić cię tymi tłustymi hamburgerami.

- Hej! – Alfred spojrzał na nią ze złością. – Hamburgery są niesamowite!

- Nie są, zablokują ci tętnice i umrzesz. – Tara przewróciła oczami. – Śmierć od Big Maca. Te słowa chcesz mieć na nagrobku?

Kiedy Alfred wydawał się na poważnie rozważać tę możliwość, Arthur wykorzystał swoją szansę żeby wstać, chwycił siostrę za rękę i zaczął prowadzić ją do drzwi.

- Dobrze, dziękuję, że mi coś przyniosłaś – wymamrotał. – Teraz, proszę, po prostu idź do domu…

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego siostra _się dąsa_. I dąsała się w bardzo podobny sposób do tego, jak robił to Alfred, gdy był mały.

- Nigdy nie pozwalasz mi mieć żadnej zabawy – narzekała. – Proszę, Arthur, mogę zostać? Obiecuję, że będę grzeczna!

Odepchnął ją, cicho mrucząc coś o tym, jaka z niej manipulantka, i zamknął za sobą drzwi, pozwalając zaniknąć ostatniemu chichotowi. Kiedy się odwrócił, zorientował się, jak pozostali na niego patrzyli. Francis znał uśmiech, który miał na ustach, a Alfred wyglądał na rozbawionego… Reszta wydawała się być zdezorientowana. Westchnął głęboko.

- Jeśli możemy teraz zjeść obiad, to wyjaśnię, co to było…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foghlaidh<strong>__ – _irlandzkie określenie na pirata lub rabusia.

_**Sassenach**_ – celtyckie słowo używane najczęściej przez Szkotów w odniesieniu do Anglików.

_**Haggis**_ - specjał szkockiej kuchni narodowej, przyrządzany z owczych podrobów (wątroby, serca i płuc), wymieszanych z cebulą, mąką owsianą, tłuszczem i przyprawami, zaszytych i duszonych w owczym żołądku.

_**Scone**_ – w fandomie chyba dosyć znane, przypalone bułeczki, którymi Arthur usiłuje otruć swoich gości i Amerykę. W praktyce to okrągłe ciastko bez dodatków, które zazwyczaj łamie się na kawałki i smaruje masłem.

_**Konflikt w Irlandii Północnej**_ (ang. The Troubles) – konflikt o podłożu etniczno-politycznym, trwający od końca lat 60. XX wieku aż do podpisania _**porozumienia wielkopiątkowego**_ w Belfaście w 1998 roku.

_**Łgarz, łgarz, w portkach ogień masz!**_ – rymowanka, którą śpiewają dzieci, kiedy myślą, że ktoś kłamie. W wersji angielskiej brzmi ona tak:

_Liar, liar, pants on fire!_

_Nose is as long as a telephone wire!_

_Deceiver, dissembler, your trousers are alight!_

_From what pole or gallows shall they dangle in the night?_


End file.
